Be One
by NaruGankster
Summary: Hinata menyimpan perasaan pada seorang siswa dari Konoha, setelah pertemuan mereka tengah Hujan. Begitu pun dengan Naruto yang juga mulai menyukai siswi dari Suna itu, karena gadis itu telah membalut luka di hatinya setelah digoreskan oleh sahabatnya sendiri. *My first fanfict* Special for NHL.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary : **Hinata menyimpan perasaan pada seorang siswa dari Konoha, setelah pertemuannya di tengah Hujan dengan pemuda itu. Begitu pun dengan Naruto yang juga menyukai siswi dari Suna itu, karena gadis itu telah membalut luka di hatinya setelah digoreskan oleh sahabatnya sendiri.

**NaruGankster Present:**

**_Be One_**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship**

**Rate : T**

**Warning : **Fanfict ini penuh dengan kekurang, dan bila disebutkan akan melebihi fict ini sendiri, jadi maafkan saya Senpai! Ide cerita pasaran, namun ini dari pikiran saya sendiri, Ciyus, enelan dech.

Suara bel istirahat adalah sebuah alunan musik yang indah bagi orang yang sangat ingin mendengarnya, bel yang mebuat seseorang bisa melepaskan penatnya sebuah mata pelajaran yang baru saja mereka lewati. Namun hal itu sama sekali tidak dirasakan oleh seseorang yang kini tengah duduk di depan meja kerja yang di atasnya terdapat sebuah Nametag bertuliskan 'Ketua Osis'. Ya! Saat semua siswa dan siswi kini sedang menikmati jam istirahat mereka dengan berbagai macam hal, tapi 'siswi' yang mendapat gelar Ketua Osis itu lebih memillih menghadapi tumpukkan dokumen di atas mejanya,. Dan kini Ketua Osis yang bernama 'Hyuga Hinata' itu sedang mengerjakan dokumen terakhirnya.

Dokumen itu adalah sebuah data seorang siswa pindahan yang akan datang besok, jadi ia harus segera memberikan cap stempel berlambang osis pada dokumen terakhirnya itu. Saat setelah ia membuka dokumen itu, terdapat sebuah foto seorang pria berambut raven, bermata onyx, dan kulit yang pucat dengan ekspresi yang sangat datar. Hinata pun mulai membaca biodota pria itu. "Nama… Uchiha Sasuke, pindahan dari…" matanya pun menyipit. "Pindahan dari… 'Konoha High School'?"

"Tapi, kenapa? Kenapa ia pindah ke sini?" Tampak jalas ekspresi kebingungan dari raut wajah gadis bermata ametys itu.

Awan mendung mulai menyelimuti langit sore kota Tokyo, langit yang harusnya berwarna jingga kini malah didominasi dengan warna awan yang gelap. Dapat pula diraskan awan-awan yang gelap itu akan segera menumpahkan tampungan airnya yang mulai penuh. Dan di tengah keadaan cuaca kota yang tidak mendukung itu, terlihat seseorang perempuan berseragam sekolah tengah melebarkan payungnya sambil tetap berjalan menyusuri trotoar. Ia pun mendongak menghadapkan mata indahnya ke arah langit yang kini sedang tidak bersahabat, dan ia bergumam. "Kami-sama, aku harap hujannya tidak deras." Ucapnya sambil mengeratkan genggamannya pada gagang payung berwarna ungu itu.

Hinata terus berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota Tokyo yang lebih sepi dari biasanya. Dan kini dapat dirasakan tetes demi tetes rintik hujan mulai turun membahasi benda ataupun makhluk di bawahnya, -'tes tes tes' 'zrasssh'-. Rintik hujan itu kini mulai menjadi guyuran liar, Hinata yang sadar akan itu semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada gagang payung, ia pun sedikit mempercepat jalannya sampai tidak terasa kalau dirinya hampir sampai pada sebuah gerbang besar yang sangat tidak ingin ia lihat.

**-Hinata POV-**

Oh! Kami-sama, hujannya semakin deras… kalau begini aku akan semakin basah kuyup. Akupun terus berjalan lebih cepat hingga tidak terasa kalau aku akan segera tiba pada sebuah gerbang sekolah yang bernama 'Konoha High School' sekolah itu dikenal sebagai musuh sekaligus rival sekolah kami yaitu 'Sunagakuen High School'. Entah karena apa, tapi permusuhan itu sudah terjadi sangat lama. Menurut kabar, itu semua berawal dari perselisihan yang menimpa tim sepakbola dari Konoha dan Suna, sehingga mempengaruhi bidang ekstarakuler lain dan murid-muridnya tentu saja, dan itu sudah terjadi cukup lama. Meski aku tidak mempermasalahkan permusuhan ini, tapi tetap saja perasaan tidak enak muncul saat berpapasan dengan murid-murid sekolah itu. Dan mau bagainana lagi ini adalah jalan yang paling cepat menuju tempat tinggalku, tapi kali ini aku beruntung karena aku pulang saat sekolah itu sepi.

Saat melangkah aku terus menunduk, takut bila akan ada siswa/i dari Konoha yang tiba-tiba muncul dan melakukan hal yang tidak ku inginkan. 'Tap tap' tiba-tiba aku mendengar derap langkah seseorang yang di samarkan oleh suara hujan, meski samar tapi aku tetap merasa orang itu menghentikan langkanya dan berdiri tepat tiga meter di depanku. Dengan ragu aku mengankat kepalaku untuk memastikan siapa 'dia', dan apa yang ingin ia lakukan. Begitu aku mengangkat kepala, aku pun melebarkan mata. Di sana aku melihat seseorang siswa laki-laki berambut pirang berseragam Konoha dengan posisi menyamping, tapi ia sama sekali tidak melihatku atau bahkan menyadari keberadaanku. Aku pun melihat wajanya 'Mata yang indah' gumamku dalam hati, saat aku memperhatikan mata sebiru lautan itu yang sedang memandang ke arah jalan beraspal di depannya dengan tatapan kosong.

Tanpa aku sadari, aku berdiri mematung seperti lelaki itu dan sambil terus menatap wajah tanpan berkulit Tannya. Yang aku dapatkan saat memandang wajah dengan tiga goresan di pipinya itu, terdapat berbagai macam jenis emosi dari ekspresinya, ada kesedihan, kekecewaan, dan kemarahan. Di lihat dari kondisinya tubuhnya, sepertinya ia habis berkelahi dengan seseorang. Ya! Tidak salah lagi.

'Bruk' Tiba-tiba tubuh jangkung lelaki itu ambruk dengan lutut yang lebih dulu mendarat ke jalan beraspal. Dengan rafleks aku langsung membuang payung dalam genggamanku dan dengan kecepatan yang kuusahakan, aku terus berlari bermaksud menangkap tubuh lelaki itu agar tidak tersungkur ke jalan yang kasar. 'bruk' "sshh, ah!" Aku berhasil menangkap tubuh siswa Konoha ini, meski aku harus menerima rasa sakit di lututku akibat terseret aspal. Dengan menyingkirkan rasa sakit, dan perih ini, aku pun memandangi wajah lelaki yang kini tengah menutup matanya yang indah, sungguh ingin sekali lagi aku melihat mata biru beningnya itu, padahal jarak kami sangat dekat, pasti mata itu akan terlihat lebih indah.

**-Hinata POV- end**

Di tengah guyuran air hujan di kota Tokyo, Hinata terus berusaha menyadarkan seseorang lelaki di pangkuannya yang pingsan tiga menit lalu. Sungguh ia sangat bingung tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan kali ini, terlebih lagi ia berada di depan gerbang sekolah Konoha.

"Hei, sadarlah! Aku mohon." Dengan suara lembut dan penuh kekhawatirannya Hinata terus memanggil lelaki yang belum ia ketahui namanya. "Percuma saja! Kau menolong laki-laki LEMAH sepertinya." Tiba-tiba Hinata dikejutkan oleh suara datar dan dingin yang diketahui adalah seorang laki-laki.

"Siapa itu?" sambil bertanya ia menoleh ke arah suara itu yang berasal dari gerbang sekolah Konoha. Matanya sedikit melebar begitu ia melihat seseorang yang keluar dari sana, seorang siswa SMA yang sangat familiar di mata Hinata. Lelaki berambut raven, dan bermata onyx itu kini tengah menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang dingin. "Hei kau! Apa kau yang menyebabkan dia seperti ini?" Tegur Hinata pada lelaki itu.

"Hh, bukan urusanmu orang luar." Setelah menjawab, lelaki itu langsung berjalan ke arah mereka. Hinata yang tidak menyukai kelakuan orang itu hanya memberikannya tatapan yang tajam. Bola mata ametys Hinata terus memperhatikan lelaki berambut raven itu yang kini berjalan ke arahnya, dan saat siswa Konoha itu tepat ada di depan Hinata, yang dilakukan lelaki itu hanya memandangi mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. "A…apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Karena sedikit panik Hinata langsung bertanya sambil memberikannya tatapan yang tajam.

Setelah lelaki itu menatap Hinata dan lelaki pirang di pangkuannya. Lelaki berambut raven itu langsung berlalu begitu saja tanpa berniat membantu. "Hhei! Tungguu! Setidaknya bantu aku menolongnya!" Teriak Hinata pada lelaki yang kini mulai menjauh itu, tapi lelaki itu sama sekali tidak menanggapinya. _'Tidak punya perasaan! padahal temannya sendiri'_ gumam Hinata dalam hati. saat Hinata masih meperhatikan punggung lelaki itu. Tiba-tiba murid Konoha di depangkuannya bergumam. "Sasuke…" Hinata pun sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang diucapkan lelaki ini, dan 'Sasuke?' Sepertinya Hinata pernah mendengar nama itu. Setelah berfikir sedikit Hinata memalingkan matanya pada wajah tampan di depannya, mata ametys itu melebar saat menyadari mata yang tadi menampakan kilau shapirenya kini tengah mengeluarkan cairan bening. "Aa…air mata?" Meski wajanya tertimpa air hujan Hinata bisa membedakan dari mana air itu berasal. Tatapan Hinata pun melembut pada lelaki itu, dan Hinata bergumam. "Tenang, tak apa. Menangislah." Ucap Hinata sambil mengusap air mata di pipi yang terdapat goresan itu.

**TBC**

Hallo Minna-san terima kasih kalian sudah mau membaca fict dari aku yang pendatang baru ini. Jadi mohon bimbingannya yah Senpai. Berikan semua pendapat kalian tentang fict NaruHina pertamaku ini, dan mohon maaf jika penyampaian kata-katanya membingungkan, itu semua karena memang aku yang masih amatir.

Dan untuk fict di atas maaf jika judulnya gak sesuai cerita karena jujur saja, membuat judul cerita adalah kelemahan saya, dan ini adalah judul ke 12 yang saya fikirkan. Maaf lagi jika NARUHINAnya kurang ya NHL, karena ini memang untuk kepentingan cerita, tapi di usahakan chapter depan aku akan lebih mengutamakan NaruHina. Jadi **see you next time.**

Review jika kalian sempat. :*


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary : **Hinata menyimpan perasaan pada seorang siswa dari Konoha, setelah pertemuan mereka di tengah Hujan. Begitu pun dengan Naruto yang juga menyukai siswi dari Suna itu, karena gadis itu telah membalut luka di hatinya setelah digoreskan oleh sahabatnya sendiri.

**NaruGankster Present:**

**_Be One ch. 2_**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship**

** Rate : T**

**Warning : **Fanfict ini penuh dengan kekurang, dan bila disebutkan akan melebihi fict ini sendiri, jadi maafkan saya Senpai! Ide cerita pasaran, namun ini dari pikiran saya sendiri, Ciyus, enelan dech.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kepalanya sakit, sesakit Hatinya kini. Nyeri di tubuhnya sama sekali tak membatunya, dan malah semakin mambuat tubuh yang kini tengah terbaring lemah itu menderita. Sudah cukup lama lelaki itu tak sadar, yang ia ingat hanya pertengkaranya dengan sahabat masa kecilnya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai saudara kandungnya sendiri. Saat mengingat pertengkaran yang didominasi perkelahian itu, malah semakin membuat hatinya terasa sesak, ingin sekali ia menghapus waktu yang telah berlalu itu dan melupakannya, sehingga ia masih bisa melalui hidupnya bersama sahabat karibnya itu. Dan di saat ia sedang memikirkan kejadian tadi, tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu.

'Hangat dan… basah? Eh?'

Mata shapire milik lelaki itu terbuka, saat ia mendapatkan sebuah sentuhan hangat dan basah di dahinya. Butuh beberapa saat untuk lelaki berambut pirang itu untuk sadar seutuhnya, sehingga ia harus mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Setelah lelaki itu mulai sadar ia melenguh. "Ughh, di…di mana ini?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa? Matanya hanya melihat lurus ke arah atap ruangan itu.

"Kka…kau sudah sadar?" Tiba-tiba pendengaran pria itu di kejutkan oleh suara seorang gadis, dengan refleks lelaki itu langsung menoleh ke arah pemilik suara itu. Matanya sedikit melebar dan sedikit memberikan tanda tanya 'siapa gadis itu? Dan apa yang dia lakukan?'. "Kau? Kau siapa?" Tanya laki-laki berambut pirang itu dengan suara yang parau.

"Ah, maaf! Perkenalkan namaku Hyuga Hinata." Jawab Hinata pada lelaki itu dengan sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya. "Hinata?" Tanya lelaki itu lagi sambil memperhatikan gadis bersurai indah itu di depannya. Matanya sedikit menyipit bermaksud memperjelas penglihatannya pada apa yang terdapat di seragam sekolah gadis itu. Matanya pun melebar, saat ia melihat sebuah lambang di saku seragam gadis itu. "Kka…kau, siswi dari Suna?" Tanya lelaki itu to the point pada Hinata. Sementara yang ditanya pun terkejut, dan tatapan mata gadis itu pun langsung berubah.

"Iya! Kenapa?" Tanya Hinata dengan nada bicara yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi dingin.

"Dan kau yang menolongku?" Tanya lelaki itu lagi.

"Tentu saja! Memangnya siapa lagi?" Ucap Hinata, dan kini lebih ketus.

"Hmm… aneh saja. Kau pasti tahukan aku dari Konoha? Sementara Konoha dan Suna kan…"

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa yang aku lakukan sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan permusuhan sekolah kita, dan aku menolongmu karena memang itulah yang harus aku lakukan!" Potong Hinata yang diikuti oleh ucapannya. Lelaki yang terkejut dengan pernyataan gadis di hadapanya pun tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, maaf karena aku sudah salah menilaimu ya! Hinata…-chan." Ucap Naruto sambil memeberikan _suffiks_ *chan* pada nama Hinata, dan tidak lupa memberikan senyuman khas terbaikanya.

Hinata sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan dari lelaki itu. "Chan?"

"Hehehe, iya. Habisnya, tadi saat kesal wajahmu itu imut sekali, jadi mungkin kau pantas dipanggil seperti itu." Ucap lelaki itu polos pada Hinata, dan ia mendudukan tubuhnya yang sedari tadi terbaring di futon yang entah punya siapa itu, dan handuk di dahinya terlepas begitu saja. "Oh, iya. Perkenalkan aku Namikaze Naruto dari sekolah Konoha High School, salam kenal." Lanjut lelaki bernama Naruto itu dengan bangga.

Tanpa Naruto tahu gadis di hadapan sedang menunduk malu menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya, yang entak kenapa tiba-tiba saja muncul. "Eh, Hinata-chan? Kau kenapa? Apa kau sakit?" Tanya Naruto, yang kini memajukan tubuhnya. Hinata yang sadar akan itu langsung mengangkat wajanya dan tersenyum.

"Ah, ti..tidak apa-apa kok! A..aku baik-baik saja." 'Apa? Kenapa gagapku yang hanya saat berhadapan dengan Tou-san muncul?' batin Hinata yang bingung dengan dirinya sendiri. "Dda…dan salam kenal juga Naru…to-kun." Lanjut hinata masih dengan gagapnya.

"Ah, aku lupa menanyakannya! Sekarang kita ada di mana sih?" Tanya Naruto, sambil melihat seluruh sudut ruangan.

"O..oh iya. Sekarang kita sedang di ruang istirahat kedai ramen Ichiraku, yang ada di seberang sekolahmu." Jawab Hinata.

"Haaah? ICHIRAKUUU?" Tanya Naruto kaget sekaligus Senang.

"I..iiya, kenapa Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata yang kaget dengan reaksi Naruto.

'Tok Tok' Tiba-tiba pembicaraan mereka terpotong oleh suara ketukan pintu, dan setelah itu pintu coklat itupun terbuka, menampakan seorang perempuan cantik yang lebih tua dari mereka sedang membawa nampan dengan semangkuk ramen spesial di atasnya. "Hinata-chan, ini aku bawa ramen pesananmu." Ucapnya sambil menampakkan senyum manis, atau senyum bisnis, eh?

"Ah, kak Ayame? Iya." Sahut Hinata yang perlahan berdiri untuk mengambil nampan ber,ramen itu dari tangan Ayame, anak dari pemilik kedai ramen Ichiraku yaitu paman Teuchi. "Terima kasih ya kak." Ucap Hinata sambil memberikan senyum manisnnya.

"Iya sama-sama. Wah, Naruto? Kau sudah sadar? Untunglah ada Hinata, kalau tidak, mungkin kau sudah membeku di tengah hujan."

"Hehehe, iya iya. Aku tadi juga sudah berterima kasih kok." Ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, _batin _author:kebiasaan.

"Ya sudah, aku permisi dulu ya." Ucap Ayame sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan kaum Adam dan Hawa itu. Hinata pun segera kembali duduk di hadapan Naruto dengan ramen yang tadi ia pesan, dan meletakannya di atas pangkuaan Naruto. "Ini Naruto-kun, makanlah selagi hangat!" Bujuk Hinata pada pria berambut pirang di hadapanya, yang sedang meneteskan air liur karena godaan aroma dari kepulan asap yang berasal dari mangkuk ramen itu. "Apa? Ini untukku?" Tanya Naruto riang.

"Tentu saja, setelah pingsan pasti kau lapar, dan ini juga untuk menambah suhu tubuhmu." Ucap Hinata dengan senyuman manis yang tak pernah tampak di sekolah.

"Hah? Kau serius? Jadi aku ditraktir?" Tanya Naruto, yang dijawab oleh anggukan Hinata.

Naruto semakin melebarkan senyumnya, ia langsung mengambil sumpit yang ada di samping mangkuk. "Baiklah kalau begitu. ITADAKIIMAAA…" Tiba-tiba Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya, dan itu membuat Hinata heran.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?" Tanya Hinata pada pria yang kini sedang menatap ramennya, lalu tiba-tiba mata samudra itu menatap mata bulan di depannya. "Kau bagaimana? Kau tidak makan Hinata-chan?" Hinata sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Naruto, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah makan tadi di sekolah." Jawab gadis bermata lavender itu.

"Hmm, benar yaa? Jangan menyesal loh! Inikan Ramen Ichiraku, ramen terenak di duniaa!" Ucap Naruto dengan gayanya yang sangat lucu di mata Hinata. Hinata pun mengangguk sambil tersenyum menahan tawa, sungguh menurutnya Naruto saat ini jauh lebih manis dan eh…tampan, di bandingkan pada saat ia melihatnya pertama kali di depan gerbang sekolah Konoha. '_Tunggu! Ngomong-ngomong soal itu, apa yang terjadi pada Naruto saat itu? Kenapa ada Uchiha Sasuke di sana? Berkelahikah? Tapi kenapa bisa berkelahi seperti itu? sebenarnya apa hubungan mereka?'_ Semua pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba terbesit di pikiran Hinata, ia pun memutuskan akan menanyakan semua itu.

Dan saat Hinata bermaksud memanggil Naruto untuk bertanya tentang kejadian sebelum Naruto pingsan, ia tercekat melihat senyuman Naruto, sangat berbeda saat ia melihat Naruto pertama kali. Saat itu yang Hinata lihat hanya kesedihan yang nampak di raut wajah tampan milik lelaki Namikaze itu. Hinata kemudian kembali berfikir, kalau dia bertanya mengenai masalah di sekolah tadi, apa mungkin senyuman Naruto akan tergantikan dengan kesedihan seperti sebelumnya? Tidak! Hinata tidak mau Naruto kembali sedih! Meski ia baru mengenal Naruto, tapi ia bisa merasakan kalau Naruto orang baik. Dan hanya di depan orang yang baru dikenalnya ini Hinata bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri.

"Hmm… ada apa Hinata-chan? Aku makan berantakan ya?" Tanya Naruto yang dari tadi merasa di perhatikan.

"Eh… I…ya! Di hidungmu ada Mie. " Jawab Hinata dengan senyum manisnya.

"A…apa? Di hidungku?" Jawab Naruto kaget sekaligus malu, kemudian ia meraba-raba lubang hidungnya. Dan itu membuat Hinata tidak bisa menahan tawa.

"Hhihih… aku bercanda tahu! Hahaha… Naruto-kun tadi itu lucu sekali." Hinata terus berusaha menahan tawanya, sehingga ia harus menutup mulutnya.

"Huh… Hinata-chan! Kau ini Nakal juga ya." Ucap Naruto sambil menggembungkan pipinya, dan malah membuat Hinata semakin geli. Sementara Naruto yang melihat ekspresi gadis itu langsung mencubit pipinya gemas. Dan dengan seketika wajah mereka langsung berhadapan, dan mereka bisa merasakan deru nafas mereka masing-masing. Hinata sangat kaget ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa? Entah kenapa ia merasa wajah pria berkulit tan di depannya, semakin mendekat. _'Kami-sama, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Tolong aku' _batin Hinata. Semakin lama jarak antara wajah mereka semakin menipis, dan dapat dilihat Hidung mereka saling bersentuhan, dan _'Natsu no sora miagete niran da' _doa Hinata terkabulkan suara ponselnya berdering sehingga ia punya alasan untuk menghidari kejadian yang sudah dipikirkan para _readers_ sejak tadi.

"Eh… ponselku berbunyi." Sontak Hinata langsung mundur dan menghampiri tas selempangnya yang terletak di atas meja dengan wajah semerah tomat. Sungguh, Hinata sangat berterima kasih pada siapa pun yang menelpon itu, sementara Naruto menyembunyikan rasa malunya dengan meneruskan acara makan ramennya, dan dapat dilihat terdapat semburat merah tipis di pipi berkulit coklat itu.

"Ha…hallo? …, Eh! Neji Nii-san? …, ma..maaf. …, iya aku tahu! Tolong jangan bilang Tou-san! …, i..ya aku akan segera pulang." Begitulah isi percakapan Hinata dengan kakak sepupunya Hyuga Neji yang sister complex itu. "Hmm… Na…Naruto-kun aku pulang ya? O… orang rumah mulai khawatir." Ucap Hinata kembali dengan gagapnya.

"A…apa? Pulang?" Tanya Naruto yang sedikit terkejut. Hinata hanya mengangguk sambil membereskan barang-barangnya. "Baiklah! Ayo kita pulang." Ucap Naruto bersemangat dengan tiba-tiba.

"Hah… Ki..kita?" Tanya Hinata Terkejut, mendengarkan keputusan pria Namikeze di depanya.

**TBC**

**Hallo Mina-san, aku kembali lagi! Terima kasih atas semua dukungan dan pelajaran yang telah kalian berikan di kolom review, sehingga aku bisa menyelesaikan chap2 ini. ^^**

**Dan sekali lagi saya mohon beri pendapat kalian pada chap kali ini, lebih burukkah? Atau lebih baik?**

**Terima kasih untuk yang mereview chap kemarin..**

**Bye bye…**


End file.
